Transformation Alchemy
by Hawkpath13
Summary: In alchemy, there's two forms. Tranmutation is the most common. But there is another. A lost art to alchemists. Transformation. Born long ago, Transformation Alchemy is a dead form of alchemy, only taught by certaint people, to certaint people. Guess who?


_********BEFORE I EVEN START! I WANT NO BITCHING, NONE, ABOUT HOW I TWISTED THE PLOT.**_

_**Yes, in the serise, Ed gets his arm back, and Al gets his body back. (Brotherhood) But, I came up with my own ending. Al gets his body back, but Ed still has his automail, arm and leg. I want absolutly no whining about how I should be more canon with this. Because I won't. Don't even think about saying anything along the lines of it. Your comment will be ignored anyway. It's a waste of your time, and mine.**_

_**Anyway, this is just a teaser, really. If you want me to continue, say so. If I don't get enough people who actually like this and will ACTUALLY read it, it will be discontinued. Unless anyone has a really good reason why I shouldn't, I will. End of story. I won't waste my time typing for something that isn't even read... Ok that's a lie. I will continue this, but only because I love you all!**_

_**On a better note, I've been reading some very good stories, seen some very good authors, and wrote some short one-shots for Fullmetal One-shot. This is going to be an actual chaptered story. My first one for FMA.( Besides a New Side of Life...which gets no reviews and I'm outta ideas for that...) Enjoy and please review what you think! ;3**_

_**Oh! And one last thing! Please please please, look up an author name jessek13. He's a new, blooming author, and I would like to have him feel loved! If you do, I will be eternerlly grateful to you. Thanks!**_

* * *

_**X**_

**Here's how I'm going to warm you up to the plot:**

**In alchemy, there's two forms. Tranmutation is the most common. But there is another. A lost art to alchemists. Transformation.**

**Orginally taught by the shapshifters of the Ceranian Circle, Transformation Alchemy shifts a alchemist into the basic forms of a Ceranian Circle shape shifter. This form of alchemy was only taught by alchemist shapeshifters, cast out of the Ceranian Circle for being able to perform alchemy. Being able to shapeshift and perform alchemy was consindered very dangerous, so the rare talent was cast out as a loner.**

**Now, in Amestis, three of these shapeshifting alchemist personal are calling to the three most talented alchemist to pass down their rare teachings. If only they knew what they were dealing with!**

* * *

_**X**_

"Come to us, come to us, and learn!"

"Leave me the fuck** ALONE**!"

Edward was constantly screaming at this voice that kept tempting him to come. Always, the same god damned message.

"Come to us! Come and learn, Edward Elric!" the voice nagged on.

Ed growled and stared into the darkness. " And if I don't? What will you do!"

The voice didn't answer that. It just kept repeating itself. " Come to us. Come to us. Come to us. **YOU MUST!**"

Ed sat bolt upright when the voice screeched at him. The darkness dulled to a gloom. He was back in his room. Back out of his dreams.

He sighed a flopped back down to his pillow. He stared at the ceiling, stared at little cracks the had formed there over time. He stared until something cold hit him in the face.

Ed sat back up and turned to stare at the ceiling again. Water dripped from the tiny cracks.

_Drip._

_..._

_Drip._

_..._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_**Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.**_

Ed groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He walked across his apartment, and into a small kitchen like area. He opened a cabinet and took out a small glass up. Something a little bigger than a shot glass. He began to walk back to his room. Out the kitchen, into the hall, past the closet, and past-

Well, not _passed. _Ed was about to pass the room, but stopped. Upon looking into the open door, Ed found himself smiling with pure joy and pride. Lying in the bed, in the room, was none other that his little brother.

Alphonse.

Not to his surprise, Ed found himself looking from his brother, to his right arm, and then cringing.

After getting Al's body back, after all that, Ed had still not gotten his true body back. The automail remained. Still heavy on his sides. Still aching in the rain. Still a constant reminder of what they did. Of what he did.

Ed blinked and cleared those darker thoughts from his head. Even though it seemed like after all they went through, he hadn't gained anything, that wasn't true. He had his brother back. And that was all that mattered really. He could deal with the aches in the rain, and extra weight bearing down on him. As long as Al had his real body back, Ed was eternally happy.

Casting another quick glace into Al's room, Ed continued to walk down the hall and back to his room. He cursed when he saw his bed. It was soaked with the constant drip, now more like a tiny water fall. Ed put the glass down on a small table near his bed. No use putting it there now. It would fill up in less than 10 minutes. Deciding just leave it as is, and fix it in the morning, Ed pulled a mostly dry blanket of his bed and spread it on the floor. He lied down and stared at the ceiling, remembering his dreaming.

The same damn dream for over a month now, every night. What's even weirder, Al as been having the same exact dream as well.

"Huh...maybe Elric Brother Telepathy really does exist..." Ed mused, remember his pretty_...rash _and ..._unintelligent _statement back then.

Ok, it wasn't rash and unintelligent. It more like _desperate _and _retarded_, but hey, who could blame him?

But now more than ever, Ed thought it was a sign. One of these days he would answer the calls and see what they wanted. One of these days...

_'Yeah, and one of these days, Roy his not going to call you short' _Ed thought as he dosed off. Soon enough he was asleep. This time, no dreams came to him. He was just stuck in a forever darkness.

_**X**_

**Hawkpath: Yeah, theres your teaser. If you like this, REVIEW. If you don't review, how will I know if you like it? If I don't know if you like it, I won't keep writing it. **

**Ed: I hate your twisted plot.**

**Hawkpath: No one cares what you think. **

**Ed: That's not true! EVERYONE cares what I think!**

**Hawkpath: Oh, so your saying you want me to write you as a girl?**

**Ed: NO!**

**Hawkpath: At-a-boy. WHOSE A GOOD EDDY?**

**Ed: I won't hesitate to kill you, Hawky.**

**Hawkpath: Fine fine. Jeez. Well, Reviews = love and love = more chapters. So review! Or I won't update! Thats how it goes! Hehe!**

**Ed: Can you wrap this up please? I have places to go, people to see.**

**Hawkpath: And by that, you mean you have to go to the bathroom to stare at yourself in the mirror.**

**Ed: PFFFFT. NO!**

**Hawkpath: Yes.**

**Ed: No.**

**Hawkpath: YES!**

**Ed: NO!**

**Hawkpath: NO!**

**Ed: YES- **_**Damn it!**_


End file.
